


It All Starts Here

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Annie experience a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Starts Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #129](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2093485.html?thread=25598893#t25598893). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

Annie awoke to an empty bed. Resting her palm on the place where she knew Sam had slept, she could feel his residual warmth. 

Outside the window there was the sound of birdsong. This was their weekend off. Annie dressed quickly and went downstairs, put the kettle on.

She found him in the garden of their new house, gazing up at the dawn sky. “What you are doing up so early?”

Sam turned to smile at her, wrapped a gentle arm around her waist. “Just enjoying being alive,” he said.

She supposed that was as good a reason as any.


End file.
